Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama (風間 仁, Kazama Jin) was first introduced in Tekken 3, and he returned to every subsequent game. He is one of the main protagonists along with Lars Alexandersson and Kazuya Mishima of the Tekken series and is a anti-hero in Tekken 6 ''as well as the one of two main antagonists alongside Azazel. He is also kniwn as the Child of Destiny Background Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama, and his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima. He has the fighting spirit and determination of his half-uncle, Lars Alexandersson and his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, and also has the hidden and personal silence of his legal uncle, Lee Chaolan. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resemblance to his cousin, Asuka Kazama, at times. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu's ''Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably has one unique motivation. As a result of his family's Devil Gene, Jin knows that people close to him will likely suffer or worse if he ever completely loses control. Jin is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, but with the bangs of his mother. In fact, in the early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed that the yet unnamed Jin Kazama is Kazuya in his early teen years, due to their similarities. Jin is also very muscular and toned, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. Videos Gallery Tekken_tag_tournament_2_new_jin_kazama_by_devilninawilliams-d56obq7.png|Jin Kazama in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 jin-t5.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 5 Tekken_3_Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 3 445px-JinT4CG.JPG|Jin Kazama in Tekken 4 15_sfxtartwork03.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken X Streetfighter kazuya_mishima_jin_kazama_by_xkalipso-d5k13no.jpg|Jin and Kazuya dysfunctional_family__v2__by_legendarydragon90-d5ud32y.png|Jin and his family T6BR_Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 6 ttt2_jin_kazama_by_sylvia_san-d4ihh4p.jpg|Jin in Tekken Blood Vengeance vlcsnap-2010-08-18-20h03m51s195.jpg|Jin Kazanma in Tekken 2010 Movie 1686941-jin.jpg Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Son of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Revived Heroes Category:Half Demons Category:Good Darkness Category:Son of a Hero Category:Grandsons Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nephews Category:Boyfriends Category:In love heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deuteragonists Category:Determinators Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Living Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Family of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer